


A Moment of Weakness

by JoshNeku



Category: Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:25:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1526318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoshNeku/pseuds/JoshNeku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Would my master care for me as Link does with you? Or would he merely...a sort of Ghirahim drabble I came up with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment of Weakness

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a really random story because I just wondered something about how Ghirahim feels about his master or something. :/ So, yeah, just enjoy the random strangeness of it all. :3
> 
> I don't own Legend of Zelda. :/ If I did, this would totally happen.
> 
> Please read and review. :D

He had heard wind of Link searching for the Triforce and to get to the Triforce he had to learn the Song of the Hero which was divided into four parts with three of those pieces guarded by the dragons of the land.

Ghirahim knew that he little hero had already gotten the first part from Faron (it's not like Ghirahim wanted to get wet anyway) so he headed to Eldin volcano to force the fire dragon to give him his part of the song.

What the Demon Lord didn't expect was Eldin's explosion of power to drive him off; he also didn't expect to see Link flailing about in the sky as he tried to gain control of his sailcloth.

For some reason, Ghirahim watched the blonde's futile struggling in amusement but no matter how much he tried Link couldn't get his sailcloth straight enough for a safe landing; the blonde struck a jagged wall back first.

"Ooh…"

That had to hurt.

Ghirahim decided he wanted to get a closer look; he was curious after all.

* * *

He came up behind the Bokoblin guarding the cell, quickly placing his night black saber against the creature's throat and his hand over its mouth.

"Don't make a sound," he whispered into the Bokoblin's ear when it began to struggle. "And you won't get hurt."

The Bokoblin fell silent as Ghirahim gazed into the cell, spotting a Mogma close to the unconscious Link, apparently just about to prod him.

"You, Mogma."

The earth animal instantly froze at Ghirahim's voice, staring at him with a deer in the headlights look, before he was just about to burrow underground when Ghirahim placed a few diamonds around the Mogma to prevent escape.

"Now, now, I'm not going to hurt you," Ghirahim tsked, recalling his sword and tossing a pair of mitts at the Mogma. "give these to the boy when he wakes up. Then I want you to search for his other belongings and tell him where they are. Got it?"

The Mogma frantically nodded, knowing he was in no position to disagree, and rapidly grabbed the mitts before scurrying underground as Ghirahim released the diamonds restraining him.

"And you," Ghirahim grinned as he placed his sword against the Bokoblin's throat again. "Will face forward and act like nothing happened. You will not stop this boy's escape nor will you tell your other Bokoblin friends about what just transpired here. Understood?"

The Bokoblin gave a shriek of understanding and the next thing it knew Ghirahim had disappeared.

* * *

The Demon Lord appeared at the entrance to the volcano's summit and spotted the Master Sword lying on the ground.

"Oh, how sad, lying on the ground like that," Ghirahim mumured as he walked closer to the blade. "Those Bokoblins didn't take very good care of you, did they?"

The sword's hilt glowed faintly, warning Ghirahim to back off.

Even though he couldn't understand what the sword was telling him, Ghirahim could sense it.

"No, I don't think I will," Ghirahim replied as he bent down to pick up the sword.

A jolt of electricity ran up Ghirahim's arm and he hissed, pulling his hand back and shaking it to liberate his skin of the sparks.

"Now that's not very nice," he said as he hardened one of his arms so that he could pick up the blade that was still trying to hurt him, but the electricity did no damage. "I'm merely going to put you in a place where your master can easily find you."

The electricity stopped as if the spirit inside were contemplating something.

Ghirahim stuck the sword, blade first, into the ground where he knew Link would be able to spot it the moment he entered the cave.

"There. Now you can go back to your useless simpering about where your master is." Ghirahim turned and began to walk away, faintly sensing the confused pulse that the sword was releasing.

The Demon Lord stopped.

"I wonder..." he began more to himself than to the blade. "Would my master care for me as Link does with you? Will he be proud of how long I have toiled and bled and prayed for his revival? Would he confide in me for guidance just as your master does? Or would he merely..."

Ghirahim stopped himself as if he realized what he was doing and shook his head, continuing on his way.

"Forget it."

As Ghirahim left Eldin volcano to continue searching for the spirit maiden, he kept telling himself: it was just a moment of weakness.

**Author's Note:**

> Really, I saw the cutscene for the final battle (I'm actually going to try and kill Demise today) and I wondered if it hurt Ghirahim to have Demise's sword so foribly extracted from him. I felt bad for Ghirahim, but still couldn't help but admire at how he was laughing the entire time.
> 
> Anyway, this is just my thoughts on what Ghirahim wanted with his master. :/ So yeah.
> 
> Enjoy this randomness and please Read and Review. :3


End file.
